Ranma From Hell
by kellym01
Summary: ranma's drowning when a woman comes to his aid and makes him an offer eternal life or death, ranma then returns to nerima to cause chaos rated M because I'm paranoid plz R&R i own nothing except OCs
1. Chapter 1

Akane swung her mallet at Ranma's head, for 'doing' something 'perverted' when he'd only been trying to remove shampoo from his person. Ranma then went flying, except this time he didn't survive it, the mallet had knocked him out an he had fallen into the sea, on the beach about fifty miles away and it was there he drowned. As Ranma sank to the bottom of the deep water he felt his soul leave his body and was beginning to head for the light when he sensed a presence and turned his astral head to see a pale woman with long, black hair, red lips and eyes, small fangs, she was wearing a black kimono with katana at her side.

"hello Ranma" she said in sweet tone.

"who are you and how do you know me?" he asked curiously.

"I am Selena and I know you because I have been watching over you" she replied.

"watching over me?" he questioned.

"Your mother asked me to keep an eye on you before she became human" Selena replied.

"before she became human?" Ranma asked confused.

"yes she used to be a demon, a vampire but by law demons can't be with humans so she became human to be with that buffoon genma…a bad decision if you ask me, well at least you came from it" she replied.

"what do you mean she was a demon"

"a vampire to be specific, she fell for genma and gave up immortality to be with him" she replied.

"hold on why do you choose now to tell me this and why have you never contacted me before if mom told you to keep an eye on me" Ranma then asked when he realized she had only began telling him these things when he died and now there's no point, right.

"because when you left with genma she asked me one more thing, if you were to ever die she wanted me to come here and offer you something so she could have a chance to see you again and if you accepted the offer I would train you so you control it" she replied.

"control what, what offer?" Ranma asked.

"to convert your demon side into a demon so you would be a whole demon, a vampire and as to what you must control is blood lust, after all we can't have slayers and angry mobs coming after you now can we, then again they'd be easier than your rivals and fiancés, also you would have to learn about your new powers and how to control them" she explained.

"so my choices are die and rest in peace or live eternally…maybe even get a chance at a new life" Ranma replied.

"yes that's your choice" she answered "so what do you choose?"

Ranma thought about it for a moment about the life he had lived, his last moments, his rivals and fiancés, his mother giving him a second chance "I choose immortality I want a better life than that I've lived" Ranma replied, Selena then smirked and floated towards him and placed her hand inside Ranma's astral chest and her hand began to glow purple, half of Ranma's astral form and Ranma's right half changed, it's eye became crimson, he grew sharp claws and a fang, the change then slowly began to spread to other side, the human side, Ranma then dropped back into his body, a portal then opened beneath him and he fell through it, with Selena, his eyes then opened, blood red and he looked at the black haired woman who had a devilish grin.

"where are we going?" he asked weakly.

"to hell, where I live and where you shall train" she replied.

An hour later…

"Ranma stood outside a small house next to Selena, she then turned to Ranma, who then looked at her "Ranma now that you're a vampire, there are some things you'll notice, you are faster than before, even though it's hard to believe, you'll be stronger, your senses will be heightened and you will gain the aspects, abilities of what you drink" she explained.

"what do you mean by me gaining the abilities of what I drink?" Ranma then asked.

"for example you could drink the blood of say an ogre and you'd be able to alter your body to look like it, even just individual parts like say your arm" she explained.

"so I can shape shift into what I drink?" he asked.

"yes but you can also become animals but other demons and people you would need to drink their blood, it doesn't matter how much" she replied.

"cool" Ranma then said.

"oh and there's one more thing down here time moves much faster so you could master your powers down here and go back up there and next to nothing would have changed" she then explained, another girl then came up the drive way, which had flames in either side of it. She had black hair, sapphire eyes, she wore black jeans and a black Chinese attire, she smiled at them, she had small fangs just like Selena, she also had a sort of hourglass figure like Selena but what caught Ranma was the little black wings on her back and the black devil like tail.

"who's that?' Ranma then asked.

"she is my daughter Dawn" Serena replied.

"and what is she?" Ranma then asked as she got closer.

"she like me is a succubus" she replied.

"hi I'm dawn, what's your name" dawn asked as she outstretched a hand which Ranma took.

"Ranma Saotome" he replied, he then felt a strange force wash over him and he looked up at her confused, she only mimicked her expression.

"dawn that won't work on Ranma, not with the life he's had all those fiancés nearly all of which have tried flirting with him, or trying to arouse him so he's pretty much immune to our charm" Serena explained, Ranma then closed his eyes and smirked.

"right succubus, your kind use your 'charm' thing to control men or get them to fall in love with you, well that's one way to find out if a girl likes ya" Ranma replied, laughing the last part, causing dawn to blush deeply. Ranma then began to train with Serena and get closer to dawn.

8000 years later, hell time…

Ranma, who didn't look a day older than when he first arrived was in a volcano battling a giant red dragon and had been doing so for a good few hours, then the dragon let loose a fire ball at Ranma who used his vampire speed and flight to get out of the way, he then landed on the back of the dragon's neck and bit into it before it could turn around, he then took his fill and flew off, leaving the angry dragon behind.

"see you later Raviel" Ranma yelled back at the dragon, the dragon them simply just breathed smoke out through it's nostrils in anger and disgust.

"blasted vampire when will he grow up" he muttered to himself.

Ranma then headed back home (Selena's house). Ranma then landed outside the house and leant against the wall, he then wiped his mouth and used one of his claws to pick his teeth of dragon scales, Selena then came outside with dawn, Selena then turned to Ranma.

"let me guess you've been bothering Raviel again…I wish you would give the old dragon a break he's practically older than time" Selena moaned at Ranma. "anyways I think it's time you headed back to Nerima" Selena said.

"why's that?" Ranma asked.

"because whenever we walk past your coffin room we here you in your sleep promising vengeance, to bring chaos upon your return and you constantly mutter around the house 'I'll make them pay" Selena replied.

"oh yeah…well I've been planning to return for the last 5000 years" Ranma said thoughtfully "sure ok…how long has it been for them?" Ranma then asked her.

"about a month" Serena replied after a moments thought.

"oh good so things will be still normal so it's going to be fun" Ranma said deviously as he rubbed his hands together.

"can I go with you?" dawn then asked, with a big smirk.

"sure as long as you don't start throwing your charm all over the place" Ranma replied.

"oh you're no fun…fine" dawn replied in a playful tone while pouting , causing Ranma to smirk Ranma then kissed her forehead.

"come on you know there's never a dull moment when I'm around" Ranma replied smirking, his fangs showing, she then jumped and brought her arms around Ranma's neck, using him for support.

"you've got me there" she replied sweetly, they then came together into a passionate kiss. She then turned to Serena "so mom mind if I go?" she then asked.

"not at all go and have fun, cause plenty of chaos and you two behave" Serena replied.

"oh don't worry we will" Ranma said seductively as he looked into dawn's eyes. Selena then opened a portal for them Ranma and Dawn then stepped through it and found themselves in nerima "well time to cause some chaos" Ranma then said as he looked at dawn, smiling mischievously, dawn then gave Ranma a devilish grin the two then headed off to find somewhere where they could cause some chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

"so what we gonna do first?" Dawn asked as she and Ranma walked down the street under the full moon in the empty streets.

"I thought we'd pay the Tendo's a visit" Ranma replied as he grew a devious smirk.

"Finally decided to get some payback?" Dawn replied as her wings and tail came out. Ranma then placed his arm around her and they began to head towards the Tendo residence.

Tendo residence…

Ranma and dawn then approached the closed door and gave it a light knock, Dawn then retracted her wings and tail. Before giving Ranma a mischievous glance. The door then opened to reveal Kasumi in her usual evening dress with a bright smile, she then went wide eyed at the site of Ranma. "Ranma where have you been for the past month?" Kasumi then asked, in her usual sweet tone.

"Training, oh and this is Dawn my girlfriend" Ranma replied. Kasumi then grew a confused expression, Ranma never admitted his feelings and he acted like it was the most common thing there is.

"Nice to meet you, why don't you come in and have some tea?" Kasumi offered as she sidestepped to let them in, Ranma then smirked as stepped over the threshold and headed to the dining room with Dawn and Kasumi close behind them. When they entered the dining room everyone turned and gawked at them before taking on a glare when they noticed dawn next to Ranma.

"Ranma…who…who is that?" Soun stuttered.

"I bet it's another one of his fiancés…baka" Akane spat her voice full of venom, Ranma simply rolled his crimson eyes, which no one had noticed yet beside Kasumi who was too polite to mention it.

Ranma then brought his arm around dawn and brought her closer until she and him were pressed together "hopefully one day…this is dawn my girlfriend" Ranma replied.

"Girlfriend now listen my boy your to marry Akane it is a matter of honour" Genma whined as he stood up and unleashed his tears.

"Oh put a sock in it you old panda, I have a right to make my own choices and I will not marry that uncute tomboy" Ranma retorted, surprising everyone, Ranma hardly ever stood up to Genma unless it included martial arts. Ranma then glanced at Akane and just as he predicted her rage had built up and had reached it's limits.

"Ranma you perverted jerk" Akane yelled as she summoned her mallet and swung it at Ranma who simply rose his right arm and converted his skin into dragon scales, the mallet then struck Ranma's arm and simply shattered on impact, shocking everyone, Akane then looked at her now useless weapon.

"Gee your more pathetic than I remember" Ranma said in a bored tone.

"RRRRANMA" Akane then roared as she slammed her fist into Ranma's cheek, she then retracted her fist and Ranma turned back to her, it was then Akane saw his eyes, crimson eyes, she then felt fear grip, but she ignored it and glared at Ranma. Ranma then gripped Akane's neck with his vampire strength and lifted her off the ground and forced her against the wall.

"When will you learn to pick your fights more carefully" Ranma said in a neutral tone before dropping her to the ground where she fell to all fours while gripping her neck. Ranma then turned back to dawn "what you say we go have a little fun?" Ranma then asked her with a big smirk, dawn then mimicked Ranma's smirk, they then turned to leave, after all Ranma had already gotten what he wanted, an invitation, they then headed out the door when Genma grabbed Ranma and through him to the koi pond.

"Still as sloppy as ever Ranma…now listen to me I'm your father and I say you will marry Akane" Genma 'commanded' .

Ranma then erupted from the koi pond and stopped in mid-air "you really do have a death wish old man" Ranma yelled before flying towards him at full speed, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him into the wall behind him, where a fairly large crater had formed, Ranma then forced Genma's neck to the side and sunk his fangs into his neck and drank a pint of his blood before dropping him to the ground and wiping his lips he then used his vamperic speed to catch up to dawn, they then continued to leave the Tendo residence, Kasumi then rushed to get the first aid kit for Genma's neck (in this fic Genma would have to drink Ranma's blood to become a vampire). They then rounded a corner and dawn grew her wings and tail the two of them then took to the skies and looked down upon Nerima, searching for the first opportunity to cause some chaos. Something then caught Ranma's eyes; a small shadow was jumping from roof to roof with a sack. Ranma then focused on his vamperic vision and saw clearly who it was "Happosai" Ranma growled dawn then grabbed Ranma's hand and gave him a devious smirk.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" dawn then asked, Ranma then grew a smirk they began to fly down to where the freak was heading, and they then landed on the roof, blocking his path.

"Huh…Ranma is that you?" Happosai gasped when he saw Ranma, hidden in the darkness of night, he then saw dawn and got an evil glint in his eye, "so who's your little friend and what's her cup size?" the freak then asked before launching at her, Ranma then grew himself a huge pair of dragon wings, the freak then collided with them once they were fully extended "what the!" the freak yelled when he bounced off them.

"oh I've been wanting to beat you to a bloody pulp for so long now" Ranma said threateningly as he cracked his knuckles.

"oh don't act so cocky Ranma, you can't beat me I'm the master, I mastered martial arts way before you were born…now go happo fire burst" the freak yelled as his homemade fire cracker, which Ranma caught in his right hand. The bomb then combusted creating a dust cloud, the freak then smirked, which faded the minute the cloud faded and Ranma stood where he'd been before without a scratch on him.

"if that's the best you can do then I've nothing to worry about" Ranma then stated, he then absorbed his wings and ran at the freak with vampire speed and launched his amaguriken technique at the freak, hitting him with hundreds of punches per second, the freak then stumbled back before launching at Ranma, attempting to render him weak using his pressure points again, which Ranma blocked with ease. "pathetic" Ranma said simply, before turning to dawn.

"this is the freak who caused you so much trouble" dawn stated in disbelief.

"yeah, but I was only human back then, now he's nothing but an annoyance…well might as well get what I want" Ranma said with bored tone before using his vamperic speed to get behind the freak before lifting him up and sinking his fangs into his neck and drained a small portion of blood, before dropping him and spitting most of it out "I should of known bitter and disgusting" Ranma muttered before returning to dawn's side.

"we should find some place to rest the sun will be coming up soon" dawn said as she indicated into the distance where the sun had began to rise.

"don't worry about that, that's one of the reasons I needed to drink human blood" Ranma replied as they launched into the skies, "oh I can't wait to see how the school reacts to us" muttered as his fangs sharpened and converted his skin to that of a mortals.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma and Dawn were walking through the school gates and Ranma wasn't surprised to the fights had started up again in Ranma's absence for Akane's hand, which Ranma would gladly give up. If only if it was that simple. Kuno then ran at Ranma waving his stick in the air.

"I shall smite you Saotome and win the hand of the fair Akane Tendo" Kuno yelled. Ranma turned to face him, well aware of his human skin, Ranma then glared at Kuno who met his gaze before beginning to slow down, he had finally notice something wrong with Ranma, he looked different and his eyes…they were crimson. "What foul demon are you?" Kuno roared as he rose his boketo (not sure on spelling) and brought it down to smite Ranma, only to have it gripped by some sort of red, scaly tentacle, he then took a closer look at it and saw it was Ranma's tail, courtesy of dragon blood.

"Kuno you can do what you like with Akane I have no interest with her, I never have" Ranma then said, keeping a good grip on the stick, smirking at Kuno's expression.

"What kind of monster are you?" Kuno gasped out.

"Ranma I thought you said this school would be fun, yet all I see is amateurs and idiots…so boring" dawn moaned as she came from behind Ranma and stood next to him.

"So it isn't enough that you have four fiancés you have hexed not to mention the pigtailed girl" Kuno roared at Ranma.

"Kuno how many times do I have to say this before you get it through that thick skull of yours the pigtailed girl and I are one in the same" Ranma moaned with frustration.

"I don't care how close you think you are you foul demon it is only a spell…a spell that I shall break by slaying you foul demon" Kuno roared as tried to pull his wooden sword from Ranma's tail's iron grip, to no avail. Ranma then rolled his eyes and released his tail's grip and Kuno fell backwards onto the ground.

"you're right dawn things are a bit boring here…but things should pick up when people hear I'm back in town" Ranma then said dawn as if Kuno was no threat to him (like he ever was) Kuno the jumped back to his feet and lunged at Ranma intending to impale his heart only to have Ranma stand in place and take the hit, shattering his wooden sword. "boy dragon scales do come in handy don't they" Ranma said, before heading to the entrance with dawn, leaving Ranma, frozen and staring at the splinters that were one his sword.

Class…

Ranma and dawn sat next to each other, Ranma was next to the window, Miss Hinako (I think) then entered and was shocked at who was in her class, she didn't recognise the girl sat next to him, though and she wasn't told anything about a new student.

"Ranma who's your friend?" she then asked, Ranma then looked at the child.

"dawn my girlfriend" Ranma replied, earning jealous and angry stares at Ranma, Ranma then turned around and they all stopped, terrified of Ranma and his blood red eyes, they all gulped, Akane however, just continued to glare at Ranma, not noticing how predatory he'd been acting or how his eyes promised death. Ranma then smirked at Akane before turning back to the teacher, who had nearly frozen on the spot, she had attempted to meet Ranma's gaze to show she meant business and she was his superior, except when she saw his crimson eyes, she didn't know why but she was terrified of him.

She then turned to teach her lesson deciding that it wasn't the time to ask more questions. The first lesson was Chinese which Ranma and Dawn found more boring than any other student as they could speak it fluently, they didn't just train to use their powers in hell, they'd been training their minds too. Hinako then saw that Ranma was paying more attention to Dawn than to her class and she to him.

"Ranma please translate this question" she said, smirking thinking she had Ranma stumped.

"which way is it to the shopping centre" Ranma answered not even looking at it, everyone then looked at the teacher thinking she as going to drain Ranma for not listening only to find her jaw touching the ground, shocked he had got it right.

"Now this…this…this" she said as she pointed to several paragraphs and Ranma translated them perfectly without hesitation. She then launched at Ranma and began searching him "there's no way you could know this where are you hiding your notes?" she roared at him, Ranma then rolled his and converted the skin on his fist into stone, courtesy of a unhappy golem that Ranma had a run in with 2000 years ago, Ranma then punched her off his head, sending her back to in front of the class. "Ranma you naughty delinquent you hit me and you cheat in class…fifty yen satsu" she cried as she held up a 50 yen peace and began to drain Ranma, however, it seemed to have no effect on him.

"Put that thing away you're making a fool of yourself" Ranma said to her, she then tried shaking it, thinking something was wrong and in her frustration she didn't realise that she was draining the entire class except for Ranma and Dawn until the rest of the class was unconscious.

"tell me when things get interesting" dawn yawned before lying back to take a nap, Ranma then smelt something, he began to sniff the air forcefully and smirked when he realized what he was smelling.

"I think things are about to get very interesting" Ranma then said to awn who sat up strait and began to look round to see what Ranma was talking about, Ranma then stood up, surprising the teacher.

"and where do you think you're going?" she questioned, Dawn then stood up and gave Ranma a confused look, Ranma then grabbed dawn's hand and headed to the window and sent a telepathic shock at it, shattering the window before jumping out of the window, dawn then grew her wings and stopped been supported by Ranma, Ranma then continued to sniff the air.

"What can you smell?" Dawn then asked.

"who actually…Nadoka" Ranma replied with a smirk before landing on then Tendo roof "she'll probably come here to see if Genma and I are here and then there will be some fun, especially when she finds out about my and Genma's curse" Ranma said as he grew a devilish smirk as he remembered how terrified Genma was of her.

"I don't know why you always complain your curse, it's not that bad, I like it, besides it certainly keeps things fresh" dawn replied with a seductive smile.

"Is that so?" Ranma then asked seductively as his arm went round her hip as they sat down before pulling her into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

ranma and dawn sat atop the Tendo roof, waiting for nadoka to arrive, they spoke of their dates in hell. the sun had began to set catching the two teen demons' full attention "i can't believe I've lived for thousands of years and i have never seen something so beautiful" dawn said as she leaned onto Ranma's shoulder, a smile forming on her face, showing her small fangs, ranma then turned to her.

"i have" Ranma replied, Dawn blushed deeply as she averted her gaze from Ranma, they both then looked forward again to see a woman walking up the path, a katana strapped to her back, Ranma then smirked as he recognised the woman, she then entered the house "she's finally here" Ranma said before taking Dawn's hand and jumping down from the roof and heading inside to see Nadoka asking where her husband and son was, of course Genma had become a panda again, Ranma then strolled casually with Dawn, eyes closed, looking rather relaxed and arrogant, Nadoka then noticed then and stood in front of them, her eyes wide with shock, wonder and love, she hadn't seen her son in ten years, however, she'd recognize him anywhere. she then embraced Ranma in a hug.

"Ranma" she said in a weak voice, a tear falling down her cheek which was soon joined by another when Ranma returned the hug, the Tendos and Genma just stared at Ranma in shock, they had half expected him to jump strait in the pond at the sight of Nadoka. Nadoka then pulled away from ranma and looked upon him in pure joy which vanished the minute Ranma opened his eyes, his crimson eyes, she knew what it meant and what would have had to happen for it to happen. "what happened?" she then asked worriedly.

"I drowned" Ranma replied simply before adding "I was malleted and got knocked unconscious before landing in the sea and drowning" Ranma then cast Akane a dark look before turning back to Nadoka "I'm sure you know the rest, after all you arranged it" Ranma said with a smirk, showing his fangs slightly.

"who...?" Nadoka then asked, unable to word the full question as she began to draw her katana.

"someone who I'm going to deal with when the time is right" Ranma replied with a dark expression, his fangs extending and growing over his lower lip. Nadoka then looked for a way to change the subject of conversation.

"so who's this lovely young lady?" Nadoka the proceeded to ask as she looked at Dawn

"this is my girlfriend Dawn, she's a succubus" Ranma introduced, Dawn then outstretched her hand while growing her wings and tail, Nadoka then took Dawn's hand and shook it, she could see Dawn hadn't used her charm on Ranma as those who had it used on them always have a dazed look in their eyes, where as Ranma's were focused and predatory.

"now see here Ranma you are honor bound to marry my Akane" Soun retorted.

"I am not marrying that pervert!" Akane yelled.

"And why would I ever marry the girl who killed me" Ranma retorted, Nadoka went wide-eyed and began pulling at her katana until Ranma stopped her again.

"what are you talking about you're not dead?" Nabiki asked, Ranma then hissed at her, baring his fangs at her.

"I've been dead for thousands of years" Ranma hissed.

"how old are you now Ranma?" Nadoka asked, realizing the time difference in hell.

"8016" Ranma replied "what about you mom?" Ranma then asked.

"you should never ask a woman her age Ranma" she replied, Ranma then rose an eyebrow and gave her a innocent expression "fine, my real age is 300032" Nadoka replied, Ranma's just stared for a moment, he knew his mom would be older than him even with him being in hell for thousands of years but 300032 was a shock even to him. Nadoka's cheeks tinged red embarrassed by everyone's reaction at her age, even the panda gawked at her, she then looked for another way to change the subject "so Ranma how's Genma been and where is he?" Nadoka asked.

"he's fine, the same old low life" Ranma replied "and as for where he is, he's actually closer than you think" Ranma then added as he looked at Genma in his cursed forms, the panda then held up a sign that read 'don't even think about it boy'. Ranma then proceeded to the dinner table and picked up Akane's cup of tea and tossed it at the panda, who narrowly avoided, causing the cup to smash when it hit the wall, while Genma just stared at the cup pieces and hot tea on the floor in fear Ranma kicked the teapot at him, this time hitting it's target and turning him human again "and here he is" Ranma replied.

"Genma?...what?" Nadoka stuttered, Genma then gripped Ranma's top.

"you'll pay for that boy" Genma threatened before throwing Ranma into the koipond with a large splash, Ranma then leaped out now female and became a blur as she used her vampire speed and struck Genma in the gut with a fist coated in dragon scales, causing a considerable amount of pain. Ranma then proceeded to tell his mother about how they got their curses and what triggered them, Nadoka then glared at Genma.

"However, after spending 8000 years in hell the curse isn't really that bad, it's apart of me and helped me become what i am today" Ranma then said, which stopped Nadoka from killing Genma on the spot, Ranma was planning on reserving that right for himself, Nadoka then proceeded to pull out some papers from her sleeve and opened them up.

"Genma sign these" Nadoka ordered, Genma then looked at the closely.

"what are they?" Soun asked curiously.

"D...d...di...divorce papers" Genma stuttered, Nadoka then brought her katana to Genma's neck, just to give him some more incentive to sign the papers. Genma then proceeded to sign the papers. Nadoka then took them back.

"Auntie you had those the whole time but why?" Kasumi then asked.

"just in case Genma failed in his promise to make Ranma a man among men so that i could get Ranma out of the seppuku pledge afterall one of those papers he signed makes me full guardian of Ranma and surrenders Genma's claim on him and it means he's no longer a Saotome which means he's free of the agreement and his curse won't cost him his life unlike Genma" Nadoka explained with a dark smirk as she turned to Genma, she knew Genma would do something idiotic and was well prepared for it.

"now that's sorted...mom do...you want to..." Ranma stuttered.

Become a vampire again" Nadoka replied before turning the genma with a smirk before turning back to Ranma "yes, i have no reason to remain human anymore" Nadoka answered, before lowering her body and tilting her neck to the side, Ranma then proceeded to sink her fangs into her neck and drank most of the blood before using the claw on her index finger to cut her neck and make Nadoka drink from it, Ranma then proceeded to lay her down on the dining table after clearing it, he had to wait for her to awaken before they could take their leave. Ranma then turned to Akane.

"And now i think it's time I give you a small piece of the payback for killing me Akane" Ranma said threateningly before using her vampire speed to get right in front of her and grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground before throwing her to the ground, Ranma then proceeded to approach her threateningly and lower her body onto hers and pinned her to the ground and sank his fangs and began to drink from Akane, however, she could only manage to stay in place for a matter of seconds until Soun and Genma pulled Ranma off her, Genma was then decked by Ranma and Soun found himself with a black devil like tail around his leg and pull it until he fell to the ground on top of Genma thanks to Dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma then smirked as she looked at Dawn, the two of them then turned to Nodoka who lay on the table, unconscious her body changing into that of a vampire, "she will awaken soon" Ranma said as she approached her and felt her wrist for a pulse and smirked as she felt it was almost gone and knowing that when it is gone she will awake a blood thirsty vampire once again.

"So Ranma what's next?" Dawn then asked, glimpsing at the three humans who were stumbling back to there feet, Ranma's smirk grew, showing her fangs, as she looked at the humans.

"I think it's time to start my vengence, Akane I think you deserve another preview" Ranma said as she approached her and gripped her neck and lift her off the ground before slamming her into the wall, forming a crater, she then leaned in and sunk her fangs back into Akane's neck and began to drain her blood, Akane began kicking, feeling her strength been slowly drained away the more Ranma drank her blood, the kicks struck Ranma in the gut, causing Ranma a small bit of pain.

"Ranma please stop this" a weak, terrified voice said, Ranma then pulled back from Akane's neck and turned to see who had told her to stop and was surprised to see who it was.

"Kasumi?" Ranma questioned.

"Please stop hurting them" Kasumi pleaded.

"Your lucky Kasumi, you're basically the only one in Nerima I don't have some sort of quarrel with...you were the only one who showed me true kindness" Ranma said as she let go of Akane, letting her drop to the ground once again, Ranma then began to approach Kasumi, once she stood right in front of her she leaned over to Kasumi's ear and began to whisper "I will spare them this time because of the kindness you showed me but I will exact my revenge upon them, however, you...will have a different fate, for I offer you the same choice I offered mum, mortality or immortality" Kasumi's eyes went wide as she heard what Ranma offered her.

It was then Nodoka's eyes snapped open, she then stood up using her vampire speed and approached her 'son' "I think it's time we took our leave the sun will soon rise" Nodoka said to Ranma and her girlfriend.

"I agree...think about it Kasumi" Ranma replied before sprouting her dragon wings, Dawn then followed her lead and grew her own bat like wings and headed outside, Nodoka close behind them the three of them then took to the skys, Nodoka using her old vamperic powers to fly.

"Ranma why don't you just use your vampire powers to fly?" Nodoka asked.

"I just prefer using these wings and they make good sheilds" Ranma replied as he took hold of Dawn's hand. "What I don't understand is why you didn't just drink the blood of one of those humans?" Ranma then asked as they continued to fly towards Nadoka's new residence within the Nerima ward.

"I only want the blood of the so called husband of mine and killing him today would be too easy I'm going to draw out his suffering like he did with us both even if your was more physical than mine" Nodoka replied.

"How did you know that he put me through hell?...actually compared to what he put me through hell was paradise" Ranma then asked.

"All vampires have telepathic abilities, however, there only small when they're not trained so it was child's play seeing your memories" Nodoka replied.

"Good to see you still know how to use your vampire powers, maybe you could help me train my telepathic abilities" Ranma replied.

"Sure, just remember to stay focused" Nodoka replied.

the next day...

Ranma awoke in his coffin, managing to get a few hours sleep, nodoka had kept a couple coffins in storage in case she ever became a vampire againa and everytime she moved to a new home she would bring the coffins with them, Ranma who had reverted back to a boy the night before used his vampire speed to get ready for school. Ranma then took a seat in the 'living' room, the walls were grey as were the floors several cobwebs decorated the corners, it was obvious what Nodoka had brought with her as they were the only things not coated in dust and antique cobwebs, Dawn then entered ready for school.

"I don't know why we're going back that place is boring" Dawn said before plopping down next to Ranma on a victorian style, purple, dusty couch.

"Well today certainly won't be boring as today is when I turn Akane's life into hell" Ranma replied with a smirk, Dawn then grew one of her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma was heading towards the principles office, that was once the assembly hall, surrounded by palm trees and other plants native to Hawaii, once they reached the treehouse Ranma leapt up to the door, meanwhile Dawn was waiting at the gate for Akane.

The front gate...

Dawn leaned against the wall and had been waiting for Akane for half an hour and new she'd be here any minute or be late for school, Akane then came round the corner and began to speed up when she saw Dawn and got ready to strike her with her book bag, once she was close enough Akane swung her bag at Dawn's head only to have Dawn raise her arm and have it connect with Akane's wrist, stopping her attack.

"Easy Akane I'm only here to give you a message, the principle wants to see you during home room after registration" Dawn said before turning to walk away, she then stopped "Oh and by the way enjoy today while you can, by the end of it your life will begin to turn to hell" Dawn then said, not even turning round, Akane was about to strike her from behing only to have her vanish in front of her. She then noticed a shadow glide over her and looked up to see Dawn flying off and into school.

Back with Ranma...

Ranma lightly knocked on the wooden door, which opened to reveal the crazy principle "Why hello little keikei what can big kahuna do for you hmm?" asked the pineapple head.

"I have a little announcement to make" Ranma said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh no, no little keikei only big kahuna can make thee big time announcements, here have a pineapple instead" He replied before tossing Ranma the pineapple, which Ranma caught, the fruit then combusted, the principle expected that Ranma would have been blasted sky high, however, he was shocked to see Ranma just standing the same as before, without even a scratch on him, however, his clothes were singed and ripped in certain areas.

"Pathetic" Ranma said before grabbing his neck and lifting principle Kuno off the ground and slamming him against the wooden walls of the treehouse, Ranma then leaned in and bit into the principles neck and drained a pint of his blood before pulling his head back.

"What are you doing keikei?" Asked the terrified head of the school.

Ranma then proceeded to remove his sun glasses and made eye contact with him and began to hypnotize him, his eyes going a sickly yellow "The Tendos are the worst students at this school and you will do anything to make their lives miserable non more so than Akane" Ranma said, his eyes then returned to normal, he then dropped the principle, who nearly fell on all fours while gripping his neck.

"So principle what would you say if I told you I could make Akane's life miserable that all starts with an announcement?" Ranma asked and smirked as he saw the principle gain a cruel smile.

"I'd say go ahead, not here couldn't stop you" he replied cruelly before turning to head outside his office for some 'air' Ranma then smirked before approaching the microphone and morphing into the form of Akane and checking the time on the clock on the wall and saw that it was time to make the announcement, knowing Akane would be making her way to the office and no one would be with her to see she didn't make the announcement.

Ranma then cleared her through and turned on the microphone "Look I'm sorry principle Kuno, but I can't help that I can't control it" Ranma then changed his voice to be that of principle Kuno, "Look keikei the cleaners have had enough of this, you could at least hold it until you get to the toilets, but no, the cleaners are having to follow right behind you cleaning up shit and piss and because of that I've had over fifty different members of cleaning staff in the past week and so i've had enough you are to wear a diaper to school from now on and **when** you do soil it you will go to a responsible keikei of my choosing and who better than my responsible son keikie Tatawaki Kuno (not sure on spelling)." Ranma then changed her voice to that of Akane once again, " 'sigh' well at least the one who changes me is the one I love with all my heart, wait is that thing on, shit!" Ranma then changed his voice back "keikei that's just an expresion...god it's burning my eyes now go get a change of clothes and get a diaper on and if any member of faculty see you without one that is a week of detention and you will have to be dressed by Kuno for that week just to make sure you wear it and if you physically harm him you will be expelled" Ranma then turned off the microphone and smirked before returning back to his original form.

Ranma then walked out of the office and turned to the principle who looked confused from what he had heard "That was step one, not bad imitation huh?" Ranma then said before taking his leave and heading to the school roof.

Roof...

Ranma had just arrived and saw Dawn sitting on the fence, legs dangling over it, looking down on the school grounds and smirked as she saw Akane running towards the closed gate, with Kuno close behind, running to hug her, while every other students had their heads out the window, pointing and laughing at Akane.

A/N a special thanks to Ranmazon for the suggestion, I couldn't resist putting it in


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's the next step?" Dawn then asked Ranma then chuckled darkly.

"She'll try to find people who won't make fun of her, meaning she'll need her friends more than ever" Ranma replied with a smirk.

Lunch…

Ranma waited upon the roof with Dawn until he saw Akane's friends gathered on the school grounds, no doubt waiting for Akane to show up, after all she couldn't leave with the gate locked and it didn't take long for one of the staff to get her into a diaper to keep their job.

Ranma then leapt down and used his vampire speed to approach Akane's friends and was in front of them in seconds and before any of them could react his eyes turned into a sickly yellow and placed them under hypnosis.

"Akane is a bitch, she will do anything to steal your boyfriends and make you look like a fool in front of the entire school, you hate her guts" Ranma said before releasing them from his hypnotic control before heading back to Dawn who watched from above.

The two then watched as Akane approached her friends, eyes tear stained and humiliated beyond comprehension, with Kuno not far behind her.

"Oh look it's the pervert and baby bitch" one said.

"You two deserve each other" said another.

"What do you want bitch baby?" another asked, Akane just froze she was now being rejected by people she'd been friends with since pre-school, Akane then noticed Kuno gaining on her ranting about how her beloved knight in shining armour will change her and reward her with a kiss, she then made another fruitless bolt for the school gate.

Ranma then grew a pair of wings as did Dawn, the two then flew down to stand in front of the gate, between it and Akane, Akane then froze at the sight of them, only about two metres from the gate, Ranma noticed Kuno still running towards them, that is until he froze him by making eye contact and placing him under his powers.

"Ranma?" Akane question, fear beginning to enter her voice for once.

"Paybacks a bitch ain it, Well get used to Akane, I'm going to make your life a living hell, so much so your going to beg me to send you there" Ranma said to her as he wore a dark smirk.

"Why?" was all Akane could muster.

"You killed me, you made my life a living hell…well helped to make it that anyway, so I'm merely returning the favour, that was only step two of my vengeance, step one make you the freak of the school and make the principle your enemy, step 2 make your friends despise you" Ranma answered.

Akane couldn't believe it, it was Ranma who in one day had turned her normal school life into hell, she felt her anger rise, anger that she now had a target for, she then summoned her mallet and swung it at Ranma.

Ranma then used his superior speed to grab her mallet from her hands he then took on her form before striking her with it in the gut, Akane arched in pain, staring into her eyes, eyes she knew belonged to Ranma, yet they showed what she was. Akane then fell to the ground unconscious, some blood streaming from her gut, Ranma then looked towards Kuno and smirked before approaching him.

Ranma then forced his head to the side, exposing his and biting into it and taking a pint of his blood before repositioning him back to normal.

"Everyday at school, after every lesson you will change Akane in front of the entire class and as you do so I want you to make it as painful as possible, but do not change her when she soils herself between those points" Ranma commanded, before going back to Akane and tilted her chin up with one hand and using the other to open her eyes, without waking her he then placed under hypnosis, "whenever Kuno finishes changing you I want you to have a sudden bad case of diarear (sorry about spelling) and soil yourself and then beg Kuno to change you, beg him like a dog, get on your knees and kiss the ground, follow him on your hands and knees until he changes and the minute he does I want you to cum the minute he opens the diaper" Ranma then released her and let her head smack against the ground.

"So what's next?" Dawn barely able to contain her laughter.

"I make all the teachers hate her then watch what happens, make the suffering last before turning it up a notch and I guarantee within three months to a year at longest I'll have her begging me for death" Ranma replied before taking Dawn and going round the school, hypnotizing each and every teacher, even the school council, so that anyone with any power what so ever hated Akane's guts.

A/N sorry chapter was so short, open to any ideas you may have plz review


	8. Chapter 8

Tendo Residence…

Akane was in her room crying, talking to her beloved P-Chan, how she couldn't believe the day she had just had and it was all due to Ranma, she'd been humiliated, rejected, all the teachers turned their backs on her and to top it all off while been humiliated as Kuno changed her, what happened when he opened the diaper, what she did…turned her into what Akane despised most perverts and now she was the biggest perverted freak in school and from what Ranma had told her she knew he was only warming up.

Meanwhile…

Nabiki had just finished telling her older sister why Akane was so upset, she was surprised by Ranma's actions, he was destroying Akane on the inside one step at a time and was just watching her, her school life was now almost completely destroyed. The only thing left that remained the same was the fact Kuno still chased after her.

Kasumi then headed out into the yard, she had an idea, an idea to stop Ranma before he started to really torture Akane. Kasumi knew Ranma would be watching, seeing how much his efforts had affected her.

"Ranma, I wish to speak with you about your offer" Kasumi said, she then nearly jumped out of her skin as Ranma appeared out of nowhere, crouching on the wall looking down on her.

"Oh really, have you decided to accept my offer and become immortal?" Ranma asked as his eyebrows rose.

"Only on one condition, you stop this, stop your vengeance, stop it here and now" Kasumi said.

"Why? Why should I stop, a group of people in Nerima made my life hell, I'm merely returning the favour, and why would you want me to stop, your family robbed you of your life, when your mother past you suddenly became the maid, you do all the chores, the cooking the cleaning, no life of your own" Ranma replied.

"I chose this, to take care of my family, to help them until…" Kasumi trailed off when her eyes widened with realization.

"Until they healed and everything returned to normal, your father took too long to heal so now they all view you as the maid, it became how things worked, how they should be, Nabiki gets money, Akane becomes the heir to the Tendo dojo, Soun is the head and you became the maid" Ranma finished. "Reminds me of that old fairy tail, Cinderella, the mother passes away then the head of the family employed the girl as the maid and the two sisters made it harder for her, Akane causes destruction, Nabiki brings destruction for a quick buck, then someone comes and changes everything, with Cinderella a fairy godmother came and allowed her to go to the ball with a beautiful gown, with you I give you immortality, a new life you can leave them and become part of a real family, my family Nodoka wouldn't think twice about taking you in and unlike with them you wouldn't be forced to become a maid" Ranma continued.

"A new start" Kasumi whispered.

"Yes, that's what I offer you, what I don't get is, is why you want me to stop what I'm doing, you suffered nearly as much as I did when I was alive, when my life was hell, but tell you what once your turned and are fully trained in your new vamperic abilities, I will allow you to choose, is you me to continue or stop, if you have mercy on them even after what we've both been through then so can I" Ranma replied.

"Deal" Kasumi said, Ranma then smirked before leaping down in front of her and tilting her head to the side and biting into where her neck met her shoulder, Kasumi winced from the slight pain that last a mere second as Ranma's fangs pierced her neck he then began to drain her of blood.

The thick, hot liquid filled his mouth and slid down his throat, he savoured every ounce of Kasumi's blood, Ranma had never tasted blood so pure before, when he felt her heart start to slow he stopped and pulled back before slitting his wrist and holding it in front of Kasumi who instantly grabbed it in her grip and began to drink his blood greedily. Once she had taken all she needed Ranma pulled her away from his wrist and allowed it to heal, he then smirked as he watched the two holes where he had bitten her close up, he then lifted her bridal style and placed her just outside the slide door to the dining area. He then knocked on it lightly before leaving with his vampire speed, Soun slid the door open and began to panic when he saw his little girl on the floor out cold, he then rushed her to her room and laid her in bed, he then rushed to call doctor Tofu only to find the lines had been cut, no prizes for guessing by who.

Soun then rushed outside to run to the clinic only to be knocked unconscious by Ranma who had been watching his reaction from the trees with a dark smirk. Genma then took Soun inside not assuming anything and placed him on his bed, before going to bed himself in panda form.


	9. Chapter 9

Kasumi's eyes snapped open early morning , she was then struck with memories of what occurred the night before, she then slipped out of her bed and was shocked when she heard a thud on her windowsill, she didn't know why but she knew who and what was on her windowsill, she then turned and looked over shoulder to face her visitor.

"Ranma?" Kasumi questioned still light headed from fatigue and her intense thirst.

"Hey Kasumi, I was wondering when you'd wake up, you need to feed on human blood, the sun will incinerate you if you don't" Ranma explained.

"Feed?…No I couldn't…" Kasumi began slightly nervous and scared.

"Kasumi you need to feed, doesn't matter who but it needs to be fresh, don't worry the bite won't kill them you just need to drink to keep your strength up and survive the suns rays" Ranma explained. Kasumi still looked unsure on feeding.

Ranma then landed on Kasumi's floor and approached her, he then took her hand and led her out of the room, he didn't have time to argue they only had ten minutes before it was sun rise. Ranma then stopped outside of Soun Tendo's door, he then listened, putting his ear against the door, only hearing the sound of snoring and shallow breathing of Soun Tendo, he then slowly opened the door and crept in, still holding Kasumi's hand, leading her to her father's bed.

Once they stopped Kasumi just stared at her sleeping father, or more specifically at his exposed neck, she could see his pulse, hear it's beating as blood pumped through his veins, she could just barely smell it and could almost taste it, her eyes began to glow red, her fangs twitched in anticipation. She was fully hypnotised by the blood that was just within her grasp, she then arched her back, lowering herself to him, extending her fangs to their full length before biting into his neck and beginning to drink his blood, closing her eyes at the marvellous taste, of course Soun's eyes began to open at the feeling of two sharp fangs piercing his skin, Ranma then used his speed to get to the other side of the bed, on his knees, making perfect eye contact, hypnotising him before he could even realize that something biting where his neck met his shoulder.

Minutes Kasumi opened her eyes, still drinking Soun's blood and was suddenly aware of what she was doing she then shot back, all the way to the wall behind her, she pressed herself against it shocked by what she'd done, but even more shocked that she had the urge to go back to her victim and drain the rest of him dry, Ranma then put Soun back to sleep and pulled up his robe so that it covered the bite mark, thus making things easier for Kasumi.

"There now sun light can't kill you…don't worry he's fine" Ranma explained after seeing how worried Kasumi was for her father.

"I'm a monster" Kasumi whispered.

"No! your not, maybe you can't see it now but you're the same person you were before I changed you, a monster would kill everyone destroy everything, you however, feel guilty for only having a couple sips of blood, now I'll leave you to adjust to what you are, is you need me just shout and I'll come and who knows you may be able to stop all this make me and everyone else live in peace, make everything normal again" Ranma said before taking his leave he then sent a telepathic message to Kasumi, now that he knew of that ability he was able to start training it 'I'll keep an eye on you Kasumi, no harm will come to you.'

Kasumi then began her usual duties, considering everything Ranma had said, what he had done to her, what she was, what she should do.

Several Hours Later…

Rain poured outside, threatening a storms arrival and Akane had just come in carrying a jar of water with what looked like a sea horse within it, confused by the fact Ranma hadn't done anything to make her life worse today (No one has noticed her eye colour because vampires can control it, Ranma just chooses to keep his to be more intimidating) she had dinner finished and set out on the table, however, what surprised everyone was the fact that there were four extra plates.

"Kasumi what's with the extra plates, even with doctor Tofu here, there's too many?" Akane asked as she took her usual seat next to Kasumi.

"Oh, well that's because I invited Ranma, Auntie and Dawn to come for dinner today, see if we can put all this behind us and if we can I'm sure he'll put everything back to normal at school Akane" Kasumi replied with her usual smile.

"What! But Kasumi he's a vampire he'll attack us" Akane yelled in response.

"Actually I have got Ranma to stop his revenge and give us a chance to make things right" Kasumi replied, it was mostly the truth.

Lightening then struck outside and everyone span round to see the demons outside, the three of them then entered the Tendo residence and took a seat at the table after bowing to their hosts, Ranma looked up at Kasumi and could see she was still a bit unsure of what to do, he then looked towards Akane to see a mix of anger and fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Akane I won't harm you tonight unless you give me reason to" Ranma said before turning his eyes from crimson to cyan blue. Everyone then began to tuck into the meal Kasumi had prepared, almost everyone was staring at the three demons, watching, waiting for the simplest sign of hostility, Kasumi was more focused on Ranma who was focused on her, while Nodoka and Dawn just ate their meals like everything was normal. Dr. Tofu however, was more focused looking through the freaks books trying to identify the fish that Akane had found, the freak was currently out collecting.

"Mom is it me or can you smell frog?" Ranma then asked breaking the silence. Nodoka then sniffed the air.

"Come to think of it I do" Nodoka said as she finished her meal and began to follow the scent, after all the scent of frog was so strong that it was like an entire frog army.

"Ranma what do you have against Akane" Tofu then asked, as he looked up from the book he was reading, Akane had told him that Ranma had made her life hell and wasn't even finished yet.

"She killed me, she helped to make my life hell before ending it" Ranma replied.

"Killed you? But your not dead" Tofu replied, Ranma then smirked, showing his fangs before turning his eyes back to crimson.

"I've been dead a long time, spent 8000 years in hell, training mastering my powers and the art, learning, and now that I'm back I just wanted to return the favour" Ranma replied before withdrawing his fangs and changing his eyes back to sky blue.

"I see, but how did Akane kill you when not even a god could?" Tofu questioned.

"Malleted me into the sea, knocking me out in doing so then thanks to mom I was given a choice before I died become a vampire and live eternally or die and rest in peace free of the life I led in Nerima" Ranma replied.

"And now that your back you want revenge…Ranma you never wanted revenge before you became a vampire and now you thrive on making lives miserable" Tofu observed.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised but all I want is happiness which I found when I met Dawn and the only thing stopping me from being with her is all the engagements here and the urge to get payback…although I am willing to just destroy the engagements and move on, only if someone who suffered the same as I did, from the people who made my life hell, only if they have mercy" Ranma replied.

"Who?" Tofu then questioned.

"That is for me to know and you to worry about, but I will tell you this they are no longer human and will soon see things the way I see them" Ranma replied before leaving the table to look for Nodoka with Dawn close behind him.

It was then he noticed someone outside by the koi pond and wet foot prints leading up and down the stairs and outside.

"It's a dragon" Tofu screamed who had gone back to his books, Ranma then looked towards then Tendos and Tofu to see Tofu showing a diagram of a dragon, an endangered one at that, everyone then rushed outside to see the man who turns into a big frog in his cursed form with a net, ready to catch the beast, Ranma ran up to him with incredible speed surprising him.

"Back off you old toad" Ranma threatened.

"Ranma, you won't stop me this time" He stated.

"Oh yeah, well you may be prepared to catch the dragon and become immortal but lets see if you can handle me" Ranma replied before turning his eyes crimson and extending his fangs.

"What the?" he yelped before Ranma pounced on him, forcing him down, he then twisted her wrist flinging the net onto Ranma's only to have him breath a little fire completely destroying it, Ranma then lowered his head to his neck, preparing to end his life when it struck him, the frog man had barely done anything t ruin his life only prank him once and he needed to prove to Kasumi that they weren't monster he then got up and picked the frog up and tossing him to the gate.

"Leave" Ranma said threateningly before turning and heading back to the Tendo residence when he spotted the dragon now full grown rising to the sky like a tornado, Nodoka then chanted an ancient spell opening a portal to hell which the dragon flew through she then closed it.

"I think it's time we took our leave" Ranma stated, Nodoka and Dawn then came up and the three took off to the sky "Thanks for the lovely meal" Ranma called back, the rain finally stopping, leaving Kasumi to think of what she should do.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since Ranma had been over for dinner and Ranma still hadn't started his rain of terror since the night he had turned Kasumi into a creature of the night, Soun had finally noticed the small holes on his neck, nearly fully healed, and still Genma, Soun and Akane were as paranoid as ever that Ranma would come and kill them all in the most painful ways imaginable.

Soun then entered his home and placed a plastic bag full of wards used to keep the most powerful of demons out.

"Kasumi if you get a moment could you put these wards up all around the house?" said Soun more like a statement than a question and Kasumi just nodded tiredly before picking the bag up, with each day she was seeing more and more truth in what Ranma had said, she was treat like a maid, she had to get up early to make breakfast, clean up through out the day, then make dinner and then spend most of the night cleaning up after the mess Akane made or Nabiki caused with her scheming and as such only got a couple hours sleep each night.

As she headed outside to begin putting up the wards, almost identical to the spirit wards they used when happosai released his dark side, she shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he did that now, she knew Ranma was only been nice to her as she was the only one who treat him like a human and wanted nothing in return.

She then picked up the first ward she was shocked with powerful shocks from the ward, her arm began to smoke as she placed it on the wall, she had forgotten that since she was now a vampire wards like this would harm her and she wasn't at her strongest at the moment either due to her lack of feeding.

Night Fall…

Ranma looked at the Tendo residence from the tree in the yard and could see Kasumi eating her dinner with her family and guests, scratched and slightly bruised, slightly panting, weak and Ranma could see why all the wards around the place and he knew they had Kasumi put them up. He could see she needed to feed. He then used his vampire speed to appear in front of the entrance to the dining room.

"R…R…Ranma" gasped Happosai, Genma and Soun, spitting out the rice in their mouths, Akane just stared at Ranma unsure what to do , she couldn't beat him and if she tried to strike him she would seal her fate but she couldn't just sit there could she.

Ranma then looked round at the walls and doors and could see if he even tried to enter the Tendo home he would get quite the shock. "Should of known you'd put these up even with my word I wouldn't harm you unless the one who suffered as much as me even though it was in a different way…sorry Kasumi I guess I didn't think they'd use these and have you put them up" Ranma stated as he continued to analyse the Tendo residence.

"It's okay Ranma, sorry about the not so warm welcome" Kasumi replied in a tired yet cheery tone with her usual smile.

"No that's alright I just I'd see if there have been any developments" Ranma replied.

"There has been a development Ranma now you can't harm us while we're here" Happosai boasted.

"Actually Ranma I realize you were right all along and I'm sorry about stopping your vengeance…but after today I can no longer deny you justice, especially when I know you've had more pain than this…everyday" Kasumi confessed and Ranma smirked, showing his fangs as his eyes turned crimson and he took another step forward.

"Huh what?" Nabiki asked confused. Kasumi then closed her eyes, her skin then became slightly more pale and some of her bruises healed, her eyes then snapped open crimson and she then slowly opened her mouth to show her sharp, white fangs.

"What Kasumi you're a vampire?" Akane gasped as she and everyone else jumped back pressing themselves against the wall. Kasumi then she a single tear when she saw how her family saw her, a monster and that only further convinced her that it was right to let Ranma continue his vengeance.

"Yes Ranma turned me a week ago…he offered and I accepted and we struck another deal the one he told you about if I had mercy he'd have mercy but how can I have mercy you've treat me as a maid, a slave for years, forced me to abandon my dreams and my life and then you come to me with your troubles and I have to play the mother, even to my own father and then the minute I show you what I've become and have been for a week bow you only see me as a monster" Kasumi replied.

Everyone just gawked at her, everyone except for Ranma that is who just smirked, glad to see Kasumi standing up for herself instead of been her families doormat.

"She's right…oh I am so going to enjoy this" Ranma stated as he chuckled darkly before punching a invisible force field formed by the wards, he then continued to push against it with all his strength, ignoring the pain caused by the wards striking him with mystical energy, soon the individual wards blew, setting a light and burning into nothing but ash and within minutes everyone one of them were gone, Kasumi then smirked before rising to her feet with incredible speed, Ranma then grabbed Soun's Gi and lifted him off the ground and made eye contact, his eyes then became a sickly green.

"Tonight and every night from now in your sleep you shall suffer all the pain I suffered both physical and mental that you and your family inflicted on me until you see what your family truly is" Ranma stated before throwing him to the ground, Kasumi just watched as Ranma then moved onto Nabiki and forced her to dream her worst nightmare every night, her losing everything from her money to the dirt she had on people, then thrown out onto the street, no one taking her in because they despise her and then everyone finds out her deepest darkest secrets and uses them against her like she had them. Ranma then proceeded to knock Nabiki out like he had Soun, he then proceeded to give everyone their own night terrors, however, before he knocked Akane out he tossed her to Kasumi.

"Feed, Kasumi you're weak you need fresh blood" Ranma stated and Kasumi hesitated before nodding, completely losing herself to her vamperic instincts, too thirsty to resist them, she then forced Akane's neck to the side and bit into it and began to drain her of her blood before tossing her to the ground, having had her fill of the delectable thick liquid, Ranma then tore a piece of Akane's skirt and wrapped it around her neck so she wouldn't bleed to death, it was for him to decide how and when she died, he then left with Kasumi. Taking her back to his new home and just as he had promised Kasumi Nodoka took her in without a second thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Tendo Residence…

As the occupants of the Tendo home awake, all sore from the previous night, no one more than Akane though who physical wounds from the nightmares Ranma had forced upon her, she was badly cruised, her wrist was broken and her leg was bleeding, the one thing she worried about though was that she could barely remember what Ranma had said to her in her hypnotised state but what she did remember was Ranma saying that on the seventh night she would dream of the every second of the Neko-ken training. Akane began to sweat from of that night, a night where she would relive Ranma's most horrifying training in full, in fact she wasn't even sure she would survive it.

Nabiki was shaken by her nightmare and only then did she see the major flaw with her actions and what they could lead too, Happosai had been terrified by his nightmare, he was been attacked by everyone he knew while watching his collection slowly burn as sweaty uniforms and underwear from men rained from the sky upon him.

Soun just sat at the head of the table, thinking about his nightmare, he had dreamt about all the days since the day his beloved wife died and his eyes were finally beginning to open to what his children really were.

Breakfast, Akane's cooking…

"I can't believe it, Kasumi's a vampire" Akane whispered, still shocked beyond belief as she ate her cooking, nearly throwing up as she did, actually she had a bit and she had to admit the puke tasted better and didn't try to escape like her food was.

"I know" Nabiki whispered in the same tone.

"Ranma…he turned her into a monster" Akane whispered, as she traced the bite marks on her neck.

"No he didn't…he gave her freedom and a new life…just because she's a vampire doesn't make her a monster Akane" Soun stated. Genma just sat silent staring at his breakfast as it oozed and slithered away, trying to block out the memory of his nightmare.

Meanwhile…

At the Saotome residence Kasumi sat on the step outside the front door in deep thought, not noticing when Ranma approached her from behind.

"You still think you're a monster don't you" Ranma stated, Kasumi's head span around surprised by Ranma's sudden statement, she then cast her eyes downward towards the ground.

"I don't think, I know I'm a monster, I fed off my father and even my own sister" Kasumi stated.

"So what you need blood to survive and if they cared they'd give it to you anyway, besides they're the monsters not you, when they found out what you were their love vanished yet you accepted me even when you saw what my vengeance did to Akane and yet you still saw that was not a monster" Ranma stated.

"Because I know you Ranma, I know your pain and I know you're not a monster…but I fed off my family" Kasumi responded.

"Wrong that doesn't make you a monster, I fed off my father and turned my mother back into a vampire" Ranma responded.

"Auntie asked for it and Genma attacked you first…I had no reason, I'm a soulless blood sucking demon" Kasumi whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, Ranma then sat beside her and hugged her.

"Not all vampires are soulless demons, there have been several vampires who were and still are good some even became hero's and protect the weak, like Angelus, he used to be the worst of the worst and now he saves people on a nightly basis as does William the bloody, they're now known as Angel and Spike and there's also Karin an unvampire who injects blood into there victims turning them from depressed to happy, the more depressed they were the more her blood affects them, there are several good vampires Kasumi and even more vampire races of them, they are vampires who seal there powers behind rosaries to appear human, some who shine in the suns light, others who are descended from actual demons, there are thousands of species of vampires and there are hundred upon hundreds of vampires who are good, not bad" Ranma explained.

"It doesn't matter I'm evil Ranma" Kasumi wept.

"Listen to yourself Kasumi would you be like this if you were evil, your still as pure as the night I turned you" Ranma told her, it was then Ranma's words set in and the logic in them was processed and she saw the truth in his words, she then gave Ranma a cheerful smile, a genuine one not a forced one she had used for the last several years to hide her true feeling, even from herself, but not this time for the first time in years she was genuinely smiling.

"Kasumi, why don't you come with me and Dawn to school today and I could give you some tis on how to hunt, you know get blood without harming or killing our prey" Ranma suggested, he knew in order for Kasumi to truly accept what she was she needed to see that she didn't need to harm people to survive.

"Will that be allowed?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure, besides I have a certain influence over the teachers now and besides if any of them say anything I can just hypnotise them" Ranma replied, Kasumi then nodded, her smile growing at the fact she wasn't going to face her nature alone, Dawn then came out with her pack and passed Ranma his.

"Okay let's get going" Kasumi stated as the three of them headed to school.

School…

The trio walked through the gate just in time to see Akane make her way through the school grounds, under the glares of everyone around her, except for Kuno who chased after her, Ranma smirked at how powerless Akane was, after all she revolts she get kicked out.

As the trio made their way to class, Ranma noticed a few people glance at stare, some at Kasumi's arrival, others at Ranma, within the past week Ranma had built quite the reputation, that no one should cross him and that if someone was desperate for something they could strike a deal with him, though nobody would even try.

Homeroom…

Ranma and Dawn took their usual seats ear the window, with Kasumi behind them, Miss Hinako then came as a substitute since the usual homeroom teacher was off ill. Miss Hinako wasn't too happy about seeing Ranma bring yet another girl into school, however, she knew her punishment was useless against him she just didn't know why and it also didn't help that the principle had told the teachers to avoid Ranma unless they wanted to know how they could get the bitch Akane into detention

Ranma kept a close eye on Kasumi and could see she was struggling, he knew she could hear the pulse of everyone in the room, she could even see it in there necks, she could even smell the blood and almost taste it, Ranma knew this because he was experiencing it himself, he just had greater control, he then noticed Kasumi forcibly gulp.

After Homeroom…

As everyone was leaving Ranma pulled Gosunkugi aside, he had been a pain in Ranma's side since day one, he then placed him under his hypnosis power, he did the same to Miss Hinako, who was now in her adult form after punishing a student, he then shut the door and promptly locked it, Dawn then moved over to the teacher and grew her wings and tail and began to manipulate the teachers thoughts, arousing her, making her horny beyond belief before feeding on the emotion and the on the images in her mind.

Ranma then turned to Kasumi, "Here bite into his neck and feed he won't feel a thing, take your fill and I'll send him on his way" Ranma stated, the only one he wanted to feed on was Akane, he wanted to terrify her and what better way than terrorizing her in her sleep with the worst of nightmares that affected her physically, turning her into the thing she hated the most and made the entire school her enemy and so with no one to turn to soon she would be cornered and become easy prey.

Kasumi then slowly approached the student who had a look in his eyes that showed there was no body home, she then tilted his head, lowered his collar and bit into him, draining two pints of his blood, once she finished Ranma positioned his collar so it hid the bite and sent him on his way, even though he knew he'd be a little light headed. Once Dawn finished feeding Ranma released the teacher from his power, knowing she had no idea about what had just occurred but knew she'd feel like she needed some private time for a while, the three of them then left and Ranma made sure Kasumi paid close attention as he clung to the shadows, crawled along the walls and roof as he looked for the perfect victim.


	12. Chapter 12

The Next Day…

Soun's eyes snapped open and he bolted up in a cold sweat, in the past two nights he had dreamt of his daughters and what they had been doing for the past several years, since their mothers death and what he'd done as well as what Genma had done, what he did to his son. He then got out of bed and got dressed before heading downstairs to see breakfast on the table, glowing, oozing and growling, he then sighed before heading over to where Genma sat staring at the 'food' he then looked at Genma with a hard glare.

"Saotome" Soun stated, Genma then turned to look at his old friend "You are no longer the man I befriended all those years ago…you are now far worse than even the master, you abused your son, used him, treat him like a possession not a human being, you then used our friendship to suit your own personal gain and blinded me with our friendship in my weakened condition due to the loss of my wife" Soun roared, his rage at it's peek.

"What are you…s…saying Tendo?" Genma stuttered.

"I am saying you are no longer welcome here anymore, Ranma was right to leave us and to exact his revenge, heck I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner and that he didn't just kill you for what you did…I just hope Ranma can find it in his heart to forgive me and my daughters" Soun declared "NOW GET OUT!" Soun yelled, using his demon head on Genma, who then ran upstairs grabbed his pack and bolted out of the house, Soun then turned to Nabiki and Akane, Nabiki was drinking her seventh cup of coffee due to her lack of sleep thanks to Ranma's nightmares, Akane was slightly bruised with a broken arm and several scars on her cheeks, her injuries from he previous day had healed, slowly and painfully throughout that day, Akane could already feel the scratches on her cheeks slowly stitching themselves up, it was pure agony and Akane knew that he pain would only get worse as the day progressed. Soun then began to have a serous talk with his daughters about their treatment of Ranma.

Meanwhile…

Genma was walking through town, trying to blend in and stay out of sight, completely terrified, he knew his son was not affected by sunlight and could easily kill him, but that wasn't what scared him the most, what really scared was his wife who already wanted to kill him before becoming a vampire and now had all eternity to think of ways to kill him and plenty of time to enact it.

Genma then saw a shadow on the ground moving at incredible speed upon the shadows of the roofs, he instantly knew what it was, his son, he then turned into an alley, thinking Ranma would never think to look there especially when he was slightly ahead of him.

However, he had forgot he was an idiot, again, he then instantly realized what was ahead of him, a dead end, he then turned around and found his path blocked by Kasumi.

"K…K…Kasumi…wha…what a…nice…surprise" Genma stuttered, completely terrified, Kasumi just stared at Genma, her eyes then turned crimson and she let her fangs overlap her lower lip.

He then heard something drop down behind him; he then turned round again to see his son glaring at him with crimson predatory eyes. "Looks like my plan worked, now that you've been kicked out your perfectly helpless, no where to hide, no way to run and reeking off fear" Ranma said as he smirked, licking her lips and fangs, Ranma then made eye contact with Genma, hypnotizing him, Ranma then picked up Genma and took off to the skies with Kasumi beside him.

Saotome Residence…

Ranma and Kasumi landed outside the and entered the old house before tossing Genma to the ground, Nodoka then looked up from the morning paper, after all she can't do much during the day and would normally be asleep at this time, had not f been for Ranma's telepathic message about Genma.

She then smirked as she looked down at Genma before getting to her feet and began to approach him, Ranma then released his power over Genma and kicked him to the wall. Genma then slowly looked up as he came to his senses and was instantly frozen in fear as the three vampires approached him, he then noticed Ranma's succubus girlfriend flying above him feeding on his fear.

"Well little sis you ready to taste the blood of a real monster?" Ranma asked his now younger sister in his view, after all Nodoka had taken her in as a daughter and Ranma is a lot older than her, the three vampires began to close in on Genma, all eyes crimson and fangs fully extended.

"Of course" Kasumi said in a hypnotic tone, her attention completely focused on Genma's pulse, Ranma and Nodoka then held Genma against the wall, Nodoka then bit into his neck hard, sending pain surging through Genma's body which only grew as Nodoka began to drink, Kasumi then bit into his right wrist as hard as she could, Ranma then did the same with his left wrist.


	13. Chapter 13

The three vampires licked the fresh blood from their lips, it may not of been the purist or delectable blood but it was still good, filled with the sweet taste of revenge. Kasumi just stared at Genma's limp body, the taste of his blood still fresh in her mouth along with the burning desire for more. Ranma could see her troubled expression.

"Don't worry Kasumi this doesn't change who you are inside, this…'thing' was a monster and we did the right thing in ending him before he put someone else through hell" Ranma said, bringing his arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

"It's just…killing…it's just…" Kasumi stuttered.

"You don't have to kill Kasumi if you don't want too" Nodoka said as she licked the last drop of blood from her fangs.

"But…when I start…I don't think I…can stop" Kasumi stuttered fearfully.

"You just need self-control…I'm sure Ranma could help" Nodoka replied and Ranma nodded in response to Nodoka's suggestion.

"But first we have some unfinished business with Genma's corpse" Ranma stated before lifting Genma off the ground and heading outside, Kasumi followed as did Dawn, the three of them then took out to the darkening skies and headed to the Tendo residence.

A Few Minutes Later…

The sun was almost completely gone, the three of them then landed atop of the Tendo's roof. The three then listened to the sound of Soun yelling at his daughters for how they treated Ranma and other people. Ranma smirked with the satisfaction that showing the Tendos small pieces of hell was paying off. Ranma then leapt down to the yard and crept into the centre of it and placed Genma standing up right by sticking a steal pike up his behind and all the way through his head before sticking it in the ground, Kasumi then dropped down and placed a couple leaves at the bottom, Ranma then covered the corpse in gasoline before spitting a small flame at the leaves and within minutes Genma was consumed by the flames. The vampires then hid in the darkness of the yard and watched as the Tendos noticed the burning corpse.

Ranma loved the expression of fear and horror on Akane as the family 'admired' his work, Soun's reaction had interested Ranma the most though, he was conflicted with sorrow for losing his old friend and yet glad that Genma finally got what he deserved.

Ranma then leapt down from the tree into their view and approached them with crimson eyes before turning them back to their natural cyan blue. The two girls hid behind Soun, knowing that Ranma wouldn't hesitate to deliver them the same fate as Genma.

Ranma then pulled out several papers from within his sleeve and passed them to Soun. "Sign these and you will survive my vengeance, this time but if you don't sign them it will be Akane who's burning on a pike, not Genma" Ranma threatened with a dark smirk. Soun then glanced down at the papers, illuminated by the light the burning Genma gave off.

"Adoption papers…why?...Nodoka wishes to adopt Kasumi?" Soun questioned in a gasp.

"Yes and you can trust she has been getting far better treatment with us than with you and we accept her for what she has become not shun her or fear her like you did" Ranma responded.

"Why do you need daddy to sign these, why would you care for legal technicalities like this?" Nabiki questioned as she stepped out from behind her father.

"Because I'd rather not the police investigate a kidnapping thanks to you lot and I don't want them looking to me for murdering you since if anything was to happen to Soun and his wife you were to be sent to Genma Saotome to be cared for until you became of age and with no Genma that would mean you go to Nodoka and the police may see the link, but don't think that'll stop me" Ranma threatened with a dark chuckle, Soun then signed the papers in a rushed manner and handed them back to Ranma who hid them back up his sleeve with a dark smirk.

"Ranma…how is…Kasumi?" Nabiki asked timidly, hoping to see some humanity left in Ranma's soul.

"See for your soul" Ranma replied as he thrusted out his hand behind him, Kasumi then stepped out of the shadows and approached her former family, her eyes crimson, Dawn then dropped down beside Ranma and leant against his torso, Ranma then brought her in closer and watched the scene take place between Kasumi Saotome and the Tendo clan.

"Father, Nabiki, Akane, how are you?" Kasumi asked with no emotion in her voice.

"Good Kasumi, are you okay…how are you…adapting" Nabiki asked.

"Still adjusting but I'm fine" Kasumi responded. Ranma could see little was going to happen between the Tendos and Kasumi tonight.

A/N Sorry this took so long and that it's so short, hope you liked Genma's cremation, open to suggestions on what the fate of the others should be.


End file.
